


First Lunch

by rowx3yourships



Series: Like Father Like Son [5]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Gen, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is Dumb, Multi, Na Jaemin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: One of the problems with being the brother of the student council president, sometimes you get pulled into doing things as well. Like playing tour guide to one of the new exchange students. At least you have friends to drag into it as well.aka - Donghyuck is given someone to look after, and he forces the others to help as well





	First Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a next part / sequel to "You're Just Like Dad" - but you don't have to read that one to understand any of this one. Again - this is part of a series that I am working on so there's more to come with these characters / storylines
> 
> [ forgive the bad title - I'm horrible with titles, so it might change later if I come up with something better ]

“So hyung, are you going by Mark or Minhyung?” Jaemin asked, reaching to take a fry from Jeno’s plate. “My cousin’s boyfriend is from Chicago and he still uses his English name even though he’s been here for years.”

Donghyuck took the bowl of fruit in his bag and held it out to Renjun before turning back to the exchange student. “And aren’t you staying with Yukhei hyung too?” 

“But he’s not really Korean either, why do they have his family hosting? I mean, his stepdad is, but-” Jeno asked, catching Jaemin sneaking another fry from his plate and frowning at him, to which the other boy simply smiled at him.

“They said something had happened with the original host family?” 

Donghyuck shrugged before taking a sip of his drink. “Hyung dropped him off on me to show around. Apparently he is busy with _student council_ things.”

Renjun laughed and reached to take a fry from Jeno’s plate as well. “Busy with Jaehyun hyung he means.”

Donghyuck took a fry from Jeno’s plate with a grin. “I’m sure they’re working very closely together on a project.” He laughed before turning back to the exchange student. “So since you’ve been given to me - and by extension these three as well - what should we call you?”

The other boy blinked for a minute before shrugging. “The school is using Mark. I don’t think they knew my Korean name?” 

“So Mark hyung it is. At least until we find a suitable nickname for you.” Donghyuck grinned before turning to catch Renjun reach for some of his lunch and smacked his hand away. “Eat your own lunch, I gave you my fruit already. Didn’t your grandmother pack you a full box again?”

Renjun shook his head with a slight frown. “Bàba is flying back today.”

Jaemin pushed his own plate towards Renjun with a soft smile, reaching to take his hand. “You like this more than I do.”

“Right, eat your boyfriends’ food.” Donghyuck teased Renjun, taking another bite of his lunch before turning back to Mark. “So what’s your next class? All of us have different classes so at least one of us can take you so you don’t get lost.” 

It was obvious that Mark was confused by everything going on and Donghyuck managed to keep from laughing at the slightly startled look before he answered. “Math?”

Donghyuck couldn’t resist the laughter at the almost questioning tone of voice along with the groan from Jeno at the mention of math. “So that falls to me then. Jeno has Physical Education, but you’d probably just end up getting lost with him anyways, Renjun has Art, and Jaemin has Sociology.”

Jaemin leaned his head on Renjun’s shoulder with a pout. “Save me?” 

“Sorry, I can’t. Besides, you said you had a test today too. You have to go. Pouting can’t save you.”

Jaemin turned to Jeno with a smile. “I’ll trade classes with you?”

Renjun shook his head. “You can’t trade classes.” He held a piece of watermelon out to Jeno with a smile. “Isn’t that right?”

Donghyuck shook his head and turned back to see the confused expression on Mark’s face again. “Just ignore them, I do.” 

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang and everyone started gathering their things and returning containers to the proper owners. Donghyuck reached to take the container back from Renjun, handing the one he had taken from Jeno back.

Jaemin smirked, leaning over to press a kiss to Jeno’s cheek. “Thanks for the fries, the menu was a little sparse today. Only our Injunnie got lucky today.” Jaemin wrapped an arm around Renjun’s waist, leaning his head lightly against his shoulder.

Donghyuck laughed as Jeno pouted at Jaemin before moving to pull Renjun away and into a hug. “You stole my whole lunch! This is why Injunnie is my favorite.” He pressed a kiss to Renjun’s cheek. Jaemin scoffed and crossed his arms, and Jeno leaned over to press a kiss to Jaemin’s cheek as well. “Good luck on your test. We can get fried chicken after school.”

Renjun grabbed his bag and turned back towards the school, pulling Jaemin along with him, before moving to kiss Jeno’s cheek as well. “Don’t go too hard on the others. Let some of your teammates keep their dignity.” He laughed at the slight blush on Jeno’s face before pulling Jaemin along. “Let’s go. I’m walking you to your class to make sure you don’t bail. If you behave you might get a kiss too.”

Donghyuck faked a gagging noise with a grin as he finished tossing his things back in his bag. 

“Jealous, Dongsookie?” Jaemin shot back with a smirk, interlacing his fingers with Renjun’s.

“Please, as if I would be jealous. I’m a much better catch.” Donghyuck grinned as the others left, leaving him alone with Mark, who looked like his head was going to implode from confusion. “Again, just ignore them. Now come on before one of us is late.”

As they started off in the direction of the Math classrooms, Donghyuck grinned to himself at the confused look still on Mark’s face. “They’re always like that, you’ll get used to it. I’m betting by the end of the week you’ll have at least one of them trying to drag you into something. I’m not sure which one though.” He shrugged before laughing at the slightly concerned expression on Mark’s face. “I mean - I’m not sure what the weekend plans are yet. Especially since Renjun’s dad just got back. His grandmother is great, but she gets a little crazy when his dad has to fly back.” 

As he led Mark back through the halls towards where his math classroom was located, he glanced over at the other boy a few times, smirking to himself at the overwhelmed look on his face. “Go ahead and ask, you look like your head will explode and I’m pretty sure hyung will fuss at me if it did.”

Mark blinked before turning to him with a confused look. “I thought Jaemin and Renjun were dating?” 

Donghyuck nodded, an amused smirk on his face as he could guess where the line of questioning was headed. “They are, Jaemin is totally gross with him sometimes.”

“But then Jeno-”

Donghyuck laughed and nodded again. “They’re dating.” At the continued look of confusion on Mark’s face, Donghyuck sighed. “They’re all three dating. We don’t question it, and neither should you. Especially if you don’t want Renjun to kill you.” Mark turned to him with a slightly shocked expression, and Donghyuck simply shrugged. “He may look small and innocent, but he’s the scary one in that relationship, trust me.” Donghyuck stopped outside the classroom where Mark’s math class was. “Here’s your class. You can find your way to your next one? Or do you need another guide?”

Mark shook his head. “I still don’t-” Mark held out the paper with his schedule on it and Donghyuck laughed, before taking it and glancing to see what his next class would be and who would be best to play tour guide next. 

“You have Literature with Renjun. I’ll text him to meet you here at the bell. Now I’m leaving, I have class at the other end of the hall.” He turned with a slight semblance of a wave before rushing to make it to his class before the late bell. Even if he could easily get out of any trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the nct members - this is just fiction ]
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed. Please feel free to drop a comment / such and let me know what you think. Also what you would like to see in the series / fics.


End file.
